Corazón de León
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Regulus Black no es tan serpiente como le gustaría ser, en realidad tiene un corazón de león.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos -a excepción de Sam-, de haber sido así Regulus seguiría vivo. Todo es de J.K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con el Reto temático de octubre: Regulus Arcturus Black_

Espero les guste ¡A leer! Siéntanse libres de dejar un review ;D

* * *

 **Corazón de León**

Desde que había tenido memoria su vida era regida por tradiciones centenarias , y es que no podía ser de otra manera; después de todo pertenecía a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Regulus nunca pensó que hubiera algo mal en su vida hasta que Sirius fue sorteado en Gryffindor. Al principio no fue gran cosa, sus padres estaban más sorprendidos que enojados. Los problemas comenzaron cuando Sirius regresó a casa y dijo que James Potter era su amigo. El pequeño Regulus no comprendió qué había de malo en ello; hasta donde él sabía los Potter eran muy respetados y, –lo más importante de todo- sangre pura.

Eso pensaba hasta que supo que eran traidores a la sangre y que además tenían bajo su techo a una de las repudiadas Black, Dorea. Regulus aprendió a detestarlos al instante pero no por eso dejó de querer a su hermano, después de todo Sirius no había hecho nada malo… todavía.

El año siguiente Regulus también fue a Hogwarts, solo que él todavía debía ser sorteado. Una parte de él quería ir a Gryffindor con su hermano pero, ¿qué pasaba con todas las tradiciones que reinaban en su casa si él iba a Gryffindor? Además, en Slytherin conocía a mucha gente; en la casa de los leones solo estaba Sirius y por cómo había hablado de Hogwarts estaba seguro que ya tenía amigos. Y él no era como su hermano, siempre había preferido un poco más de la compañía de los libros o de personas conocidas –incluso de los elfos domésticos- que trabar nuevas amistades.

Así que cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador le dio la opción de ir con su hermano, prefirió quedarse en Slytherin. Cuando su veredicto fue gritado la mirada de Regulus se dirigió directo a Sirius, antes lo había contemplado con ojos llenos de esperanza ahora estaban llenos de decepción e incluso había una chispa hostil que desconcertó al pequeño Black.

¿Por qué lo miraba así? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

Se sintió aliviado de que la casa de Slytherin no pareciera pensar lo mismo pues lo recibieron con un gigantesco vitoreo; después de todo era un Black, uno de los hijos pródigos que después del fracaso anterior -Sirius- volvía a recuperar su gloria.

Regulus deseaba con toda su alma que las cosas no cambiaran, aunque no estuviera en la misma casa que él, y aunque lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas y trató de hablar con su hermano para hacerle saber que nada había cambiado él parecía no darse cuenta de sus esfuerzos y poco a poco se fueron separando; si a eso le agregamos que Sirius no tardó en compartir las ideas de los Potter e incluso comenzó a llamar hermano a James y tío y tía a sus padres... Eso fue demasiado para el resto de la familia.

Trataron de volver a encaminar a Sirius prohibiéndole seguir hablando con James Potter. Por supuesto que eso solo logró que el primogénito de los Black se empeñara en seguir con su amistad y que la distancia entre éste, y el resto de su familia, fuera cada vez más grande hasta llegar a un punto en que fue insalvable y Regulus se resignó amargamente a perder a su hermano.

Y no pasó mucho después de ello, que Sirius se fue de casa, y su madre quemara la imagen del Tapiz. Regulus se dijo que era lo mejor; ya no habría gritos durante las comidas, actos impulsivos e idiotas de rebeldía… habría paz.

Sin embargo, tampoco estaría Sirius ahí, a su disposición para escuchar cualquier problema que él pudiera tener, con un consejo tonto pero efectivo… Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, hacía mucho que su hermano ya no estaba para él; para ese punto debería haberse acostumbrado. Pero no, todavía dolía, y Regulus esperaba que algún día pudiera ignorarlo.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que Sirius se había ido de casa, Regulus ahora estaba en quinto y los TIMOS estaban cerca; la ansiedad era palpables en todos los alumnos de su año. Pero a él no le importaba nada lo que le pasara a otros; ahora que Sirius se había ido, las expectativas caían sobre él con más fuerza, y él estaba feliz de cumplirlas con tal de traerle gloria a los Black.

Aunque todavía faltaba un poco de tiempo la biblioteca estaba llena, con algunos asientos vacíos… junto a gryffindors o hufflepuffs, no había ningún asiento libre con slytherins. Lo único que podía hacer era sentarse junto a un ravenclaw o resignarse e irse a su dormitorio. Ese pensamiento fue desechado al instante y en cuanto distinguió el escudo de las Águilas en la túnica de una chica se dirigió con paso seguro y firme hacia ella.

Si hubiera sido un chico no habría tenido reparo alguno en simplemente sentarse pero como era una chica, y su educación había sido la de un caballero, no hizo tal cosa. En un tono completamente impersonal pero cortés preguntó:

–¿Le molesta si me siento?

La chica era morena y tenía la piel tostada, como si pasara mucho tiempo al sol, lo cual no tenía sentido dado que estaban en Escocia así que Regulus dedujo que así era su tono de piel. Repitió la pregunta dos veces pero ella parecía enfrascada en su libro por lo que decidió sentarse sin esperar respuesta.

Fue la sesión de estudios más tranquila y productiva del mundo, ella no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo pero ya se había percatado de su presencia. Cuando hubo terminado, recogió todas sus cosas en silencio, hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y se fue.

La rutina continuó durante el resto de la semana sin cambio mayor que el que Regulus ya no pedía permiso para sentarse, simplemente lo hacía. Sus vidas fueron apacibles hasta que fue el cumpleaños de Regulus.

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black nunca había sido una persona adepta a los cumpleaños; ni siquiera de niño cuando le regalaban juguetes se emocionaba mucho. Lo único especial de su cumpleaños era que sus padres dejaban que él y Sirius jugaran todo lo que quisieran. Ese día no había lecciones de etiqueta ni de lenguas, latín, matemáticas o historia de la familia Black. Podían hacer lo que quisieran lo que incluía jugar por las habitaciones y hacer rabiar a Kreacher.

Era tan diferente ahora, Sirius no volvería a ser parte de su vida, no le mandaría un regalo ni siquiera de cortesía. Pero no importaba, él había escogido el camino de la traición a la sangre, y eso no sólo significaba que ahora abogaba por los derechos de los sangresucia sino que había cortado los lazos con la familia. Otra de las tantas cosas que Regulus nunca pudo entender era eso, desde pequeños les habían inculcado el respeto por sus predecesores, por sus ancestros y familiares. El hecho que cortaras los lazos era la peor ofensa que se podía concebir.

Probablemente no era adecuado tener ese tipo de pensamientos durante el desayuno mientras había tanta gente alrededor, si no era cuidadoso alguien podía ver qué tan angustiado estaba. Era la hora del correo y una parvada de lechuzas entró majestuosamente por las ventanas, una de ellas se posó enfrente de él y esperó con paciencia a que desatara la nota de su pata y tomara el paquete. Regulus le dio un pedazo de pan y después la lechuza se fue volando.

¿Qué regalo habrían escogido sus padres para ese año? ¿Por qué le habían enviado una nota junto al paquete? Ellos nunca harían tal cosa a menos que fuera algo importante y delicado, así pues, decidió leer y contestarla después; en algún lugar que le proporcionara privacidad para digerir lo que fuera que contuviera esa carta.

Evan Rosier alzó una ceja al ver que Regulus se guardaba la carta, sus ojos verdes brillando con sospecha pero no dijo nada, eso era algo que el menor de los Black apreciaba en las personas: el saber cuándo no meter las narices en asuntos ajenos.

–¿Por qué no lo abres? – Dijo Rosier refiriéndose al paquete.

Regulus no estaba seguro de abrirlo pero estaba envuelto en papel de regalo con un discreto y elegante moño, se veía como un obsequio en toda regla, no creía que tuviera algo extraño. Así pues se encogió de hombros y procedió a abrirlo con parsimonia.

Evan y él casi se van de espaldas al ver el contenido del paquete. Regulus cerró la caja tan rápido como pudo sin que pareciera repentino o sospechoso. Los dos slytherins se vieron impactados entre sí y luego miraron disimuladamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se había percatado de su pequeño altercado. Tuvieron suerte, todos parecían enfrascados en sus envíos.

Black dudó por un segundo pero levantó la tapa una vez más: un libro de apariencia oscura le regresaba la mirada. Ambos se relajaron. Para alguien ajeno a lo acontecido momentos antes no tendría sentido alguna esa reacción; el libro lucía positivamente peligroso e incluso podría tener alguna maldición sobre él. Sin embargo, el libro lucía menos amenazador que la máscara blanca que habían creído ver.

* * *

La máscara había sido una pequeña ilusión –Regulus lo había comprendido después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa- pero no por eso había sido menos real. El Señor Tenebroso estaba ganando tanto poder como seguidores, y aunque sus padres no lo hubieran dicho explícitamente Regulus sabía que esperaban que se uniera a la causa. El regalo solo confirmó sus sospechas y le dio una idea de qué venía en la nota.

Walburga y Orión Black no eran idiotas, no iban a poner explícitamente sus deseos de que se uniera al Señor Oscuro en una carta que iba a Hogwarts, el hogar del único mago capaz de derrotarlo: Dumbledore. Aunque no lo hubieran hecho directamente, las alabanzas a la "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y los cumplidos dirigidos a su persona teñidos con la sutil implicación de que todavía podía traer más gloria era contundente.

Regulus había estado emocionado la primera vez que oyó hablar del Señor Tenebroso, en retrospectiva no fue hacía mucho tiempo pero ahora, Regulus dudaba. No quería morir, sentía que podía traer honor a su familia de otras maneras mucho más prolíficas –y seguras- que ser un soldado. Al ser el primogénito de la casa Black no podía permitirse morir tan joven, sin dejar descendencia pura y digna. Sin embargo, él no quería estar casado o comprometido. Si era posible estar soltero por más tiempo mucho mejor para él.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se concentró en su nueva tarea: responder la nota. A veces era tan cansado seguir la etiqueta de un sangre pura, la cantidad de detalles a los que tenía que poner atención para no ofender a la otra persona era increíble. Por lo general despachaba ese tipo de asuntos enseguida, pero esta vez estaba cansado y abrumado por el impacto que una simple carta tendría en el resto de su vida.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la Lechucerìa, Regulus no quiso traer su propia lechuza pues –de haber sido así- tendría que pasar a visitarla y procurar que estuviera bien. Si quería ser el mejor y restaurar el honor de su familia no podía distraerse ni un poco.

Entró sin hacer ruido, gracias a eso la chica que estaba llorando no lo escuchó entrar. Regulus volvió sobre sus pasos igual de silencioso que antes; su carta podía esperar. Llegó a la puerta y ella todavía no se daba cuenta de que no estaba sola, y hubiera seguido así de no haber sido por la puerta que chirrió tan fuerte como un bebé llora a media noche.

Fue entonces que la chica volteó y Regulus la reconoció como la chica con la cual compartía mesa en la biblioteca. Ella sostenía un pedazo de papel entre sus manos; sus ojos seguían rojos e hinchados y las lágrimas apenas estaban secándose, pese a que –evidentemente- era un desastre la chica le sonrió.

–¿También tuviste un mal día? – Preguntó, era la primera vez que Regulus la escuchaba hablar.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué decía eso, pues estaba casi seguro de que su rostro no revelaba emoción alguna. De nuevo, ella lo sorprendió.

– Parece algo cansado, es todo – respondió ella a una pregunta no hecha.

La ravenclaw salió de la Lechucerìa después de estar cambiando de posición incómodamente. Regulus se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y no pudo resistirse a dedicarle mínimo una cortesía. Después de todo, él era un caballero.

– Espero todo mejore.

Ella volvió a sonreírle y Regulus, por un momento, sintió como si su sonrisa le quitara el aliento. Eso combinado con esos ojo s café oscuro que con la luz brillaban de manera extraña y cautivadora; hizo que se perdiera lo que ella dijo.

Regulus escuchó cuando ella salió y no perdió más tiempo, cuanto antes terminara con su carta mejor. De repente todas las preocupaciones se fueron de su mente y pudo responder como si fuera cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera ni un poco de represalias en su vida.

Vio a la lechuza volar y alejarse, después salió, no iba a desperdiciar tiempo. Su sorpresa fue medianamente contenida al ver a la ravenclaw en el pasillo, se veía mucho más tranquila pero todavía estaba temblando un poco.

Esta vez fue como si sintiera su presencia y levantó la mirada. Volvió a sonreír, igual de cansada y triste que antes, sin tratar de ocultar su dolor.

– Hola – dijo ella.

Regulus no supo muy bien por qué pero su boca parecía moverse por sí sola.

– Hola.

* * *

Su nombre era Sam Montgomery, no era un nombre de sangre pura con el que Regulus estuviera familiarizado pero cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una podía ser de otra forma.

Sam y Regulus siguieron compartiendo mesa el resto de quinto año, ninguno de los dos preguntó qué les preocupaba ese día en al Lechucerìa si no que hablaban de cosas triviales mientras estudiaban. Así pasó el quinto año, ambos presentes en la vida del otro sin ser parte de ella.

Eso cambió en sexto año.

Ahora q ue la conocía, Regulus notaba su presencia cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación o en el mismo salón; compartían algunas clases juntos y aunque eso no lo complacía en exceso tampoco le desagradaba. En Pociones quedaron en la misma mesa y, por tanto, eran compañeros de equipo.

Trabajar con ella era fácil, Sam era inteligente y muy capaz de hacer las cosas, Rosier también estaba con ellos en la mesa pero se mantenía más o menos al margen porque no era tan bueno en Pociones, sin embargo no se quedaba solamente sentado esperando a que terminara la clase y dejándoles todo el trabajo. Resumiendo, su equipo era bueno y él estaba feliz con ello.

Sam –por lo general- era una persona animada, optimista e irritantemente sonriente; era fácil quererla, incluso Evan se veía relajado en su presencia, algo no era común desde que había sido iniciado en las filas de los mortìfagos durante las vacaciones.

Regulus recordó el momento en el cual respondió la carta que le llegó en su cumpleaños anterior y cuál había sido su respuesta. Su ceremonia estaba cerca. El menor de los Black había visto la marca de Evan unas cuantas ocasiones y él no podía imaginársela en su antebrazo.

No quería ser un soldado, era bueno en los hechizos y duelos pero no era algo que le naciera naturalmente, no era su elemento. Su fuerte era la investigación, la política, la sutil manipulación. No se veía a sí mismo en un campo de batalla, había mucho que perder y poco que ganar.

– Otra vez tienes esa cara – dijo Sam. – ¿Qué pasa?

Tener a alguien que, de vez en cuando, se metiera en tus asuntos sin llegar a resultar molesto era extrañamente confortante. Sam no era como él, no tenía esa nube de fatalidad y oscuridad sobre ella, ni la inevitabilidad de sus obligaciones aplastándolo tanto si las cumplía como si no. Era por eso que no lo compartiría con ella aunque quisiera.

– Termina tu ensayo, Sam – dijo èl.

Regulus no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar así que, lentamente, levantó la mirada y vio a la ravenclaw riendo tontamente casi como esas chicas que de vez en cuando le coqueteaban antes de darse cuenta de que no eran lo suficientemente buenas para él. El slytherin alzó una ceja y, como parecía ser un don suyo, ella leyó la pregunta en su cara.

– Es la primera vez que me dices Sam, _Regulus –_ dijo ella enfatizando su nombre.

Muy a su pesar Regulus sonrió, Sam volvió a reír y Madame Mirtha –la bibliotecaria- los regañó; eso solo hizo que ella soltara una carcajada y que fueran echados de la biblioteca. Y así fue como Regulus Aructus Black, prefecto y futuro Premio Anual –según él mismo- quedó vetado durante dos semanas de la biblioteca.

–Bueno, hay que ver el lado positivo –dijo Sam.

–No creo que haya alguno – respondió Regulus malhumorado.

Ahora estaban bajo un árbol a lado del Lago Negro, el único lugar que parecía estar tranquilo ese día para estudiar.

–Claro que sí, ahora estamos afuera, te juro que por un momento creí que íbamos a quedar impregnados del olor a libros mohosos.

–Pensé que te gustaba la biblioteca – comentó Regulus mientras ojeaba distraídamente su libro.

–No tanto como a ti, estoy…

Fuera lo que fuese que iba a decir fue acallado por una fuerte serie de carcajadas, no pasó mucho antes de que pudiera ver a los responsables de semejante alboroto: los Merodeadores.

Regulus no pudo evitar quedárseles viendo más tiempo del necesario. Sirius se veía tan feliz, no recordaba verlo así desde que eran niños.

Las miradas de los hermanos se encontraron por unos momentos, Sirius dejó de reír y su semblante adquirió rigidez y seriedad. Regulus sonrió socarronamente, su hermano frunció el ceño y se fue igual de furioso que una tormenta, sus amigos se miraron extrañados antes de apretar el paso y seguirlo.

Sirius y él no hablaban desde su cuarto año cuando le propuso que huyeran juntos y dejaran la casa. Regulus se había negado, duras palabras habían sido dichas y ninguna disculpa pronunciada.

– ¿Por qué ya no hablas con tu hermano? Sé que se fue de tu casa (todo el Mundo Mágico lo sabe) pero eso no significa que…

–Es un traidor a la sangre, amante de los sangresucia, le dio la espalda a toda nuestra famila, nuestras tradiciones, me dio la espalda a _mí –_ Regulus por lo general no se dejaba llevar de esa manera pero después de tanto callarlo simplemente explotó.

Volteó a ver a Sam y se sorprendió al ver que estaba mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de horror.

–¿Sam? – Antes su tono estaba lleno de furia y violencia; ahora era tan suave que no podría espantar ni a un ave asustadiza. –¿Qué ocurre?

Su amiga estaba lívida, tardó unos segundos en componerse y dedicarle una sonrisa temblorosa mientras recogía sus cosas.

–Nada, recordé que olvidé una tarea muy importante que es para mañana, no puedo creer lo distraída que soy. Adiós Regulus.

–¿Quieres que te acompa…?

–¡NO! – Gritó Sam, luego se aclaró la garganta.- Es decir, no creo que sea necesario, estás muy ocupado. Nos vemos luego.

* * *

Por supuesto que no se verían luego, cada vez que iba a la biblioteca ella –casualmente- iba de salida, las únicas veces en las que no podía escapar era en Pociones y aun así se mostraba increíblemente distante y profesional. Rehuía su mirada cada que podía; Regulus estaba comenzando a hartarse de eso. Tendría que hablar con Sam ese día de lo contrario perdería su oportunidad hasta que volviera de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Siguió a Sam –quien había salido casi volando al terminar la lección- y procedió a acorralarla en un pasillo.

–Sam, espera.

Se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Regulus casi bufó exasperado ¿por el nombre de Merlín qué le pasaba?

– ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que te pasa?

Sam suspiró y por fin, le dio la cara.

–No importa Regulus, deja de preguntar.

–No digas que no importa, estás rara y quiero saber por qué.

Ella rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, con suerte se encontraría con alguien y Regulus dejaría de atosigarla.

–Samantha, respóndeme.

Ugh, ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono que todos los sangre pura parecían tener dominado, cómo odiaba eso.

– ¿Para qué? – Dijo Sam pero Regulus seguía insistiendo así que decidió soltar la bomba de una vez por todas. –De todos modos ¿qué te va a importar lo que le pase a una hija de muggles?

El efecto fue instantáneo aunque no de la manera que esperaba. En un movimiento fugaz Regulus la tomó por el brazo y la jaló con fuerza para que lo mirara de nuevo. Sus ojos grises parecían nubes de tormenta por tantas emociones que parecían refulgir en la superficie.

– ¿Qué-fue-lo-que-dijiste? – Su tono fue sorprendentemente suave y sereno.

Tal vez no tuviera que renunciar a su amistad con Regulus Black, tal vez él también fuera como su hermano; cabía la posibilidad de…

– ¿Eres una sangresucia?

Y hasta allí llegaron sus ilusiones. Sam puso una cara firme y orgullosa, no iba a dejar que nadie más la degradara.

–Sí.

Regulus la soltó en el acto y tomó dos pasos hacia atrás, Sam sintió algunas lágrimas que luchaban por salir ¿cómo era posible que él, quien había sido su amigo, fuera a cambiar solo porque ella era hija de muggles?

El slytherin la miró con asco y algo parecido a la tristeza; sin dedicarle un segundo más de su tiempo, como si ella no fuera merecedora de él, se alejó por el pasillo en dirección contraria a donde se habían dirigido. Tal vez ella hubiera sido capaz de soportar todo eso si tan solo no hubiera visto cómo se él se limpiaba la mano en su túnica.

* * *

Regulus despertó el día después de su iniciación con un dolor punzante en su antebrazo izquierdo. En realidad no había dormido por placer si no que después de haber recibido la marca y aguantarse tanto el dolor se desmayó.

Trató de levantarse, no obstante se abstuvo de hacerlo pues se sentía muy débil. Qué vergüenza, solo podía imaginar el tiempo que había estado inconsciente.

–Por fin despertaste Black – escuchó la voz de Evan Rosier. –Bienvenido al infierno.

Evan no pudo haber escogido una mejor palabra para describir lo que estaba a punto de vivir durante las vacaciones y –sin lugar a dudas- el resto de sus días, porque ahora estaba atado a servir a la causa del Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

El resto de sexto año fue un continuo espiar en Hogwarts, espiar a Dumbledore y a los maestros más allegados a él pues había llegado un rumor de que una fuerza de oposición al Señor Tenebroso estaba a punto de fundarse.

Regulus ignoraba a Sam todo lo que podía, sin embargo nunca fue grosero ni le dijo –directamente- sangresucia. Las cosas entre ellos volvían a ser como cuando solo compartían mesa en la biblioteca: impersonales.

Sirius se graduó con sus insoportables amigos y oficialmente quedó fuera de la vida de Regulus.

Séptimo año fue igual.

Cuando salió de Hogwarts comenzó el verdadero infierno. Al ser un estudiante no había tenido muchas responsabilidades en las filas de los mortífagos pero ahora que estaba afuera su trabajo era tiempo completo y más peligroso que nunca.

Se dedicaba tanto a investigaciones como a trabajo de campo. De vez en cuando pensaba en Sam, en qué habría sido de ella, y aunque le molestaba no lo podía evitar. Recordaba a su vieja amiga.

Un día la volvió a ver aunque deseaba no haberlo hecho. Estaba en un ataque organizado contra un barrio muggle a las afueras de Londres, Regulus se puso la máscara blanca, como ya había hecho tantas veces. Esperó la orden y entró en acción.

El objetivo era dañar los alrededores, dejar heridos de gravedad no muertos hasta que llegaran los aurores para tenderles una emboscada usando a los muggles heridos como señuelo.

Regulus incendió una casa y después dejó de pensar en qué hacía, era mucho más fácil de esa manera. No veía a los niños corriendo asustados llamando a gritos desesperados a sus padres. Todos los horrores que presenciaba –y realizaba- quedaban en segundo plano, solo se concentraba en la misión y su objetivo.

–¡Leo! – Rosier gritó su nombre clave y Regulus volteó a verlo justo a tiempo para que le hiciera señales. - ¡Vamos!

Y cual niño emocionado entró a una casa. Regulus odiaba cuando hacía eso, no le interesaba perder el tiempo torturando a algún muggle indefenso. En realidad, no le interesaba incendiar sus casas ni matar a sus hijos pero órdenes eran órdenes y tenía que asegurarse que no se le pasara la mano o terminaría siendo capturado por los aurores.

–¡LEO APÚRATE!

Regulus apresuró el paso y entró corriendo para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos café oscuro abiertos de miedo. Uno de ellos era extremadamente familiar.

–¿Sam?

–¿Qué hacemos Leo? – Preguntó Evan antes de que Sam pudiera decir una palabra, aunque debido al shock era probable que no fuera a decir nada.-¿Los matamos?

–Impensable – respondió automáticamente Regulus.

–¿Los escondemos? – Sugirió de nuevo Evan.

Regulus se preguntó por medio segundo por qué Evan sugería una cosa así, de esa manera estarían salvando a dos muggles y a una sangresucia ¿qué ganaba con todo eso? Luego se oyó una detonación en la casa de enfrente y supo que no tenían tiempo.

–Síganos – dijo Black.

–Los cubriré por si alguien pregunta por ti, pero tenemos que encontrarnos después, esto no se puede quedar así Leo.

Regulus asintió y le ayudó a Sam a pararse, los niños que estaban con ella los siguieron.

–Cierren los ojos.

El mortífago abrazó a todos y desapareció.

* * *

A penas terminó la Aparición los niños vomitaron y mancharon a Regulus. Solo a él le podían pasar cosas como esa.

–No sean tan exagerados – dijo moviendo su varita y quitando toda esa asquerosidad de su persona.- Dentro de unos minutos estarán de maravilla.

–¿Regulus?

Sam lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que fuera él, se quitó la máscara y ella se relajó un poco antes de volver a tensarse. La situación era un poco incómoda así que el ex-slytherin carraspeó un poco.

–¿Cómo has estado Sam?

–¿QUE CÓMO ESTOY? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA REGULUS BLACK!

Se oyó un jadeo sorprendido detrás de ellos, eran los niños.

–¡DIJO UNA MALA PALABRA!

–¡AHORA NO NIÑOS!

Pero los pequeños no podían dejarlo pasar y comenzaron a tomarle el pelo a Sam, quien se olvidó momentáneamente de Regulus. La situación era definitivamente extraña y él no quería ser parte de ella.

–Tengo que reportarme con Ev… con Ross, tengo que ponerlos a salvo antes de ello así que escucha atentamente Sam, esto es lo que tienes que hacer para poder salir de aquí sin que te maten.

Regulus no tardó mucho en explicarlo, Sam asintió y comprendió todo a la primera lo cual era un alivio porque no disponía de mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de irse cuando ella lo agarró fuertemente del antebrazo derecho y no lo dejó ir.

–Regulus, ¿por qué estás con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Regulus no dudó.

–Porque eres mi amiga.

–Era tu amiga –lo corrigió ella- , hasta que supiste que era hija de muggles y dejaste de hablarme. –Él no contestó nada así que ella siguió.- Si todavía crees que soy tu amiga ¿por qué no dejas de seguirlo? Yo sé que eres una buena persona, lo he visto; y es una lástima que todavía no te des cuenta ¿hasta cuándo vas a ver lo horribles que sus planes son?

Quitó su mano de su brazo y Regulus preparó su varita.

–Espero estés bien Sam.

Ella suspiró.

–Al parecer no, suerte Regulus.

* * *

–Antes de que pienses en amenazarme, no le diré a nadie y sí, estoy dispuesto a hacer el juramento inquebrantable solo para que estés más tranquilo –dijo Rosier en cuanto Regulus se sentó a su lado en la _Cabeza de Cerdo_ en Hogsmade.

–¿Vas a darme alguna explicación de por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó el heredero de los Black.

–No, ¿tú quieres darme una razón de por qué los ayudaste?

–No.

–Entonces no hay nada que decir, dejemos esto en el pasado y nunca hablaremos de ello. Es tanto una vergüenza para mí como lo es para ti.

Regulus lo pensó por un minuto.

–Está bien, nunca más hablaremos de ello.

* * *

Un año después, cuando curaba a Kreacher las heridas que le había hecho el Señor Tenebroso; llegó una carta. La lechuza no esperaba respuesta alguna pues se fue volando tan pronto él tuvo la carta en sus manos. Pospuso su lectura hasta después de terminar con su elfo.

–Listo Kreacher, descansa y no te preocupes por mi madre, yo me encargaré de ella.

–¡Amo Regulus! ¡Es usted tan bueno Kreacher no lo merece!

–Solo descansa Kreacher, es una orden.

–Sí, amo.

Regulus sonrió, ese viejo elfo tenía un lugar especial en su vida. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa en donde estaba la carta de Sam. Le mandaba una carta cada seis meses para reportarle cómo estaban ella y sus hermanos.

Cada vez que se acercaba la fecha Regulus pensaba en ella, y ahora más que nunca sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza. El plan del Señor Tenebroso era enfermizo, no podías engañar a la muerte y usar las vidas de las demás personas como si te pertenecieran.

Contestó la carta a Sam y la envió con su lechuza. Esperaba poder contestarle la siguiente carta pero no creía que fuera posible. Después de todo, lo que planeaba hacer aunque correcto, no sería sencillo. Le daría un golpe bajo al Señor Tenebroso y esperaba que eso marcara una diferencia; que eso hiciera sentir a Sam orgullosa.


End file.
